1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for shredding a tissue of a patient's body.
2. Background Art
A medical practice performed on human tissues includes laparoscopic surgery manually performed by opening a plurality of openings on an abdominal wall instead of incising an abdominal wall deeply, and inserting a hard treatment instrument such as an abdominoscope or forceps into each of the openings one by one. In the laparoscopic surgery, since small openings are only just opened, the laparoscopic surgery has advantages of being less invasive and allowing quick recovery of a patient.
The abdominal wall may be incised to a size in which the human tissues can be withdrawn at the time of extirpating human tissues such as a kidney and the like in the laparoscopic surgery, but it is not necessary to incise the abdominal wall deeply at the time of withdrawing the shredded human tissues after finely shredding the human tissues to a predetermined size in an abdominal cavity. An instrument used for this medical procedure includes an instrument in which a cylindrical-shaped head body is inserted into a body cavity and a filamentous body extends to two rows of insertion holes provided in the head body. The filamentous body passes through the head body, is withdrawn from a first insertion hole to the outside of the head body, and is drawn into a second insertion hole in a loop. A loop part of the filamentous body serves as a loop-shaped cutter part cutting the human tissues. Both ends of the filamentous body are fixed in an operating member. The human tissues pass through an inside of the loop-shaped cutter part and the operating member is pulled in an axial direction of the instrument at the time of cutting the human tissues. The loop-shaped cutter part is drawn into the head body from two insertion holes and a loop diameter of the loop-shaped cutter part decreases, whereby the human tissues are cut.